survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Inventions
'!' Fast ground vehicle (Cart) ?/?/11 4 Windows making a topless box ontop of a L. Leaf not connected to ground. Run in box. '!' Stable ground vehicle ?/?/11 Seat on desired object (not anchored) with 2 S Sticks welding your legs to vehicle after sitting. Jump and run. (Tip: Fast and stable ground vehicles can be connected to allow for 2-speed vehicles.) '?' Lumberjack ?/?/11 There are two parts of a lumbermill: the part that deletes the wood source and the part that drops the planks. They are noncollidable and welded to the lumbermill. You must weld them to waterproofed planks that are also welded to the ground, then burn off the surrounding lumbermill. Weld both parts to different ground vehicles or boats. Drive the plank machine to desired location and drive lumberjack machine into the bases of trees. '!' Compression Bomb ?/?/11 Build a rectangle shell (Waterproofed S. Leafs on bottom and small sides , S. Sticks on top and long sides, and small hole in 1 small side to light plank) around the millpiece on a plank machine. The rectangle should match up with the direction of planks. Use lumberjack to fill up shell. Drive bomb to desired location. Light center plank. Small sticks should burn off flinging compressed flaming planks everywhere. OR take a cart, waterproof the seat,base, and wheels. Place a bomb in the middle. Surround it with coal. Put a large compost ontop. Drive to location, and it flings flaming coal everywhere. '!' Saddling Bento/Cow 4/?/12 Make a Seat and place it on a Bento/Cow of any kind. WARNING:Make sure seat is facing right way. '!' (Glitch)Earning Swimming Skill Points From Riding Boat 4/?/12 First you need a boat Large Raft, Sailboat, and Catamaran are best. Place the boat down and jump in water.Make sure your swimming meter is full, and come up behind raft and touch the seat, and voila! (When you stop earning points that means your swimming meter has run out). '!' Raft Disguised Sailboat/Catamaran 4/30/12 Water proof the hull and the driver's seat. Burn down the other parts. The boat should look like a long raft. '!' Farming Ship 5/11/12 All you need is a boat. If you have a sailboat or etcetera burn everything besides the hull and seat. (Fireproof the Hull and Seat) When you stop moving in the Middle of the ocean place down composts (preferably Large) and you can farm on your ship. If you use a Merchant Ship or Catamaranian you can place a mill and as long as you have water container filled so you can make bread. This can make you self sustaining while amazing others. WARNING: If you start to plant seeds on the compost you might no longer be able to move the boat, even if you could, the grown plants will fall over when the spawn. This can be fixed by simply placing compost on the sea as it will not disappear if you place it the right way up. '!' Homemade Bakery 5/14/12 Skills required: Cooking 2, Masonary 4, Achitechure 3, Carpentry 3. The best materials to use inorder to make one is a Mill, Stove, a Sandstone Hut, and a Sandstone Well. Place the Sandstone Hut in desired location. Then, place the Sandstone Well and Stove inside the hut. Finally, Put the Mill near the doorway. 4 Large Compost can be put on the top of the Sandstone Hut, too. '!' Bazooka 5/17/12 Use a knife and weld sticks to front and back of one arm, then take somethIng flammable and set it on fire. After that, take a gunpowder out of your backpack. DO NOT PLACE IT. Hover your mouse over the flaming object then, BOOM!!! Never place it so that the gunpowder will last forever. (Due to the updates the owner did you probally cannot do this because the ghost of the gunpowder is only visible to you.) '!' Airplane 5/26/12 Fireproof seat on boat, and then burn away the hull. Next, weld the seat and command a bento hide under the seat. After that, weld 6 planks and wrap them around the hide and seat to look like a plane. Finally, sit in the seat and use the up and down arrow keys to adjust height, when you're at a decent height forage the bento hide and fly freely! '!' Umbrella 6/3/12 Use a knife and carve 3 small bush stumps. Then, weld one of the bush stumps on your back. After that, weld the other bush stumps on top of the one welded to your back (you might want to move the pile 1 stud away from your head if you have a hat]. Finally, put a large leave on the top of the stumps. NOTE: You might want to water proof the umbrella if you are working with fire. '!' Umbrella Boat and Eagle's Nest 6/20/12 First, take 5 small tree trunks, 2 large leaves, and 2 seats. Then, put 1 small tree trunk and place it on the center of the raft. Next, place a seat on the other end of the raft. Now, place 1 large leaf and place it on the trunk. Then, place the rest of the small tree trunks on the corners of the raft. Next, place the last large leaf and place it on the small tree trunks. Finally, place the last seat in the center of your makeshift eagle's nest. '!' Animal Transporter 6/12/12 Make a large raft,now make some cage (leave a opening so the animal to go in) when done,quickly shut the cage (use window) but u have to push it in the cage first after this,open it and push it into the desired location and make a cage again (useful if u dont want to live in mainland and want milk). '!' Foolproof Way to Milk a Cow 6/26/12 First, make sure you have a milking pail. Go to any cow and hop on it. Take out your milking pail and click on the pink block under it. You may have to move when the cow changes direction, or when you're about to fall off because of the cow's motion. This way makes it easier to milk a cow without wasting finger energy on your keyboard following a cow. '!' Car 07/04/12 Make a large sailboat, then place it in water. Drive the sailboat so that the seat that you drive with is opposite to the land. Next, fireproof the seat and the block directly under it. Burn off the excess, and when everything's burnt, start moving backwards, and there you go! Pimp out your new car with planks or whatever you like! '!' Bridge 7/12/12 First, make a tower. Place at disired starting location. Then, use stone slabs to go across goes on tower, then put one under the one you placed. When you reached the desired location, put a welded plank to the stone slab that is touching the surface of the connection. You can put a stone slab connecting to the "floor". Use welded planks, to support the bottem and to connect the stone slabs to the tower succurely. Use planks as decoration. '!' Making Bread in bulk 7/17/12 Stoves? Pish. Those cook one bread at a time! With this method, you could cook as many as 15! Make lots of Uncooked Bread. Then forage a Large Leaf. Make sure you have a water container full of water and a firestarter. Place 8 bread on the ground. Place the leaf on top. Then stack the ramaining bread on the top of that leaf. Set leaf on fire. When the bread is cooked, extenguish the fire.